Crush
by Jeeney
Summary: Two youths ponder on love. Then they find each other.


**A/N: La la la… just an odd ff I did for a friend of mine. Its kinda weird, actually and no, I don't believe in D/G. But it was fun to write. **

**Disclaimer: I'll say it again. Not mine.**

**Warnings: Language- couple bad words. That's about it unless you feel like counting character bashing. **

Forbidden.

As were most my pursuits. Though my longing is always we hidden, preventing anyone from seeing into the depths of my desire. Especially this time. 

Oh, the others would have been awful as well. That infatuation with Blaise, pretty as she is, ended soon after seeing her with Vossar. Then that one day attraction to Cho Chang. Ravenclaw, I know. But an attraction nonetheless. One day. One hour, actually. That idiot Diggory went and got himself killed, so I thought, here's my chance. Then she went off to be comforted by that Davies person. 

No one knows of my loves. 

Oh there have been plenty of others. Aren't there always? But people seem to have this idiotic idea planted in their skulls that Parkinson and I are an item. Idiots. All of them. The only fucking reason I asked her to the Yule Ball was to make Blaise jealous. Though it obviously didn't work, seeing as how I'm now stuck with Parkinson as my shadow.

My one love, forbidden. 

Locked away from me.

Caged, as I am, though by watchful brothers. 

I will have her. 

This time it's lasted longer than a week.

This has to be true love.

I wait until I can reveal my true feelings and finally voice the feelings I have for her.

I love her. 

-

He looked over at me again. I can feel it. He wants to insult me, as he insults my brother and Harry. 

He always does. 

He can't call me mudblood, thankfully, but the cracks about our financial state, my family and everything are definitely worse. 

I can't help it.

I love him

He can never know.

Never.

He walks over to me, and I shrink back behind the book I have propped up on the table in front of me. I glance over it nervously, watching helplessly as he makes his way through the throngs of people crowding the library. 

Shit. 

What does he want now?

I duck down again. He's getting closer. I hear a chair scrape and feel the table shudder as he seats himself across from me. I stay hidden behind the book, waiting for a crack about my family, my house, anything.

It doesn't come. 

I peek out cautiously, to find him staring at his hands, lost in thought. He looks up and I see the stormy gray eyes. I dart back behind the book. I hear a sigh and the table shifts again. The chair scrapes as he stands up. I peek around the book again to see his retreating back, shoulders slumped. I sigh, somewhat relieved, somewhat depressed. 

To him I'll only be a silly little girl with a crush on his enemy.

Nothing more.

-

I couldn't do it. I got so close. Closer than with Cho or Blaise. Then I chickened out. Of course. All I wanted was to talk, but she'd stayed hidden behind that book.

Damned books.

I almost told her.

Almost.

Dammit. Now Parkinson has decided to grace me with her presence.

"Draco, what are we going to do tonight?" she coos at me. I sneer back at her lovy-dovy eyes. It does nothing to diminish the admiration she holds for me. God knows I've told her countless times to shove off and that I hate her.

You can see how well that worked. 

I love her. I've got to tell her.

Not Parkinson. Ginny. 

It's time.

Finally.

I jump off the couch muttering something incoherent about the library and dash out of the common room. I know Parkinson's pouting. I don't give a damn.

I pray that I find her. 

-

I turn down the corridor, heading back to my dormitory when I hear footsteps behind me. I glance around the empty corridor before continuing on my way. The footsteps grow louder. 

-

She wasn't in the library. I know she has to be headed back to her dorm. But she must know a shortcut as she isn't in the corridor ahead of me. I run down the hall, checking all the corridors that branch off the main one I'm in. Glancing quickly down one to my right, I catch a glimpse of red hair and abruptly stop, practically skidding across the rough stone floor. I hurriedly take off down the corridor after her.

-

I hear the footsteps again, louder now. I speed up my pace, party because I wanted to drop off my rucksack before evening meal, partly because of the fast approaching footsteps behind me. I turn.

-

She drops the book bag she had slung over her shoulder as I skid to a stop before her.

"What do you want?" she spits out.

"To talk," I pant. Though it seems incredibly difficult as I can't breath. 

"To insult me, you mean. I've had enough of that, thank you." She quickly snatches up her bag before turning back the way she was headed. I grab her arm and she turns to face me again.

"That's not what I said." My eyes search hers, pleading with her. The supper bell rings. She pulls away again and I look at her, despair attacking my heart. 

"I've got to go," she explains," supper." She turns again and walks away. I crumple against the wall, defeated, watching her walk away from me.

I slide down the wall, anguish coursing through my body. My head slumps onto my knees as I pull myself into a ball, trying to keep the hurt out, and failing miserably. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. Jerking my head up, I see her face smiling at me. Hurriedly, I stand up, dusting off my robes. She smiled up at me again. 

"You wanted to talk?"

-

"What about supper?" he asks me.

"I'm not hungry," I tell him.

"I-I," he starts. I know what he's trying to say, so I say it for him.

"I love you." He takes a step back, shocked. Sure I said the wrong thing, I drop my head ashamed.

"I-" he starts again.

"I have to go," I mumble and try to push past him.

"No!" he cries, grabbing my arms. I look up at him, not daring to hope.

"What?"

"Ginny Weasley," he starts again. He doesn't get any further.

-

I can't speak. So I just let my body take over. I wrap my arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. I feel her arms encircling my waist and I sigh, relieved. I look down at her, my eyes meeting her gorgeous brown ones. She looks up at me, seemingly hopeful. I lean in and watch her close her eyes before doing the same. I place my lips tenderly against hers, feeling the softness I had only imagined before. I feel her bag slip from her shoulder and drop to the floor by our feet.

-

He's kissing me. I can barely believe it. But I know it. It's all come true.

I love him.

-

I love her.

-

He's mine.

-

She's mine.

-

"Forever," we whisper into each others mouths.

-end

A/N2: Don't hurt me! ::ducks::


End file.
